Tansho wa, taikutsu o suru
by Mayuuki
Summary: Quelques drabbles aux personnages, rating et thème changeants-Je suis ouverte aux propositions.::.25ème: GinRan, Juste une fois.::.26ème: Ichigo, Rukia, Sensations
1. Nnoitra, Affection

Bon, je tente 2trucs. 1: Les drabble ^^', 2: écrire depuis ma DSi sur le site(c'est galèèère T-T). Donc ça risque de pas donner grand chose(prévenez-moi si il manque les sauts de ligne ^^')... Donc, déjà, un premier essai, pour voir. Le rating pourrait changer pour certains drabble. J'utilise le max de caractères que je peux avoir avec la DSi donc ça dépassera pas les 500mots pour certains, je vous l'assure -_-''

Personnage: Nnoitra

Thème: affection?

Rating:..bof, K+

* * *

Nnoitra n'aimait personne. Tout ce qui lui importait était les combats, sa soif de sang et c'est tout. Pour s'en rendre compte, il suffit juste de voir comment il s'est débarrassé de Neliel, avec l'aide Szayel, de voir sa réaction lorsque Aaroniero est mort, ainsi que celle au moment où Tesla s'est fait tué. De la pitié, de l'indifférence et de la moquerie, voilà ses réactions.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait ressenti de la culpabilité quand son fracciòn est mort; il était mort "pour lui". Il a aussi ressenti une certaine joie de voir Neliel arriver avec Ichigo, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle ait sa vraie forme. D'ailleurs, quand en plein combat, elle l'a récupérée, ses hormones se sont légèrement réveillés tant il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau admirer ses courbes plus que généreuses.


	2. AizenToshiro, Déception

Personnages,Couple:Aizen/Toshiro (=P et oui!*pas tapeeer!*)

Thème:Déception

Rating:T

* * *

Quand Aizen avait vu Toshiro pour la première fois, il avait de suite su que le mini-taicho ne serait pas facile à tromper. C'est pour ça qu'il fut déçu lorsqu'il réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre sans que le jeune capitaine ne s'en apperçoive. Bon, forcément, il en avait profité pour l'observer et n'avait pas été déçu du tout par la vision du corps légèrement bronzé sous une douche chaude. Il avait dû se retenir à grand peine pour ne pas l'y rejoindre discrètement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Toshiro avait bel et bien remarqué sa présence. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Qui, pendant une douche, gémirait de la sorte tout en se dandinant pareillement? Là ce fut le blanc qui fut déçu. Même le dernier des imbéciles aurait compris ses intentions. Il fallait croire que le brun était trop concentré sur son illusion pour le voir.


	3. AizenHinamori, Tendresse

Demandé par Sujitsu ^^ merci pour la review

Personnages, couple: Aizen/Hinamori

Thème:Tendresse(qui se finit en drame, désolée, c'est là où je dois être la plus forte ^^''')

Rating: K+

* * *

Hinamori aimait lorsque son capitaine prenait le thé avec elle. Ces moments, bien que silencieux, n'en restaient pas moins agréables pour la jeune fille. Cela la détendait, elle pouvait ensuite se moquer de son "Shiro-chan" le cœur léger.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans les appartements d'Aizen, le jour de sa "mort", elle sentit que ces petits moment doux allaient prendre fin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle commença à stresser. Elle finit par mettre son stress montant sur le dos de son retard à la réunion de Vice-capitaines. Après tout, elle avait vingt minutes de retard. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal... Tout en enchaînant ses raccourcis, la boule dans son ventre ne cessait de s'accroître... Puis, à vingt mètres de la salle de réunion, elle ralentit. Des bruits ressemblant à de l'eau qui s'égoutte se firent entendre. Elle se retourna. Et comprit que ses moments de détente n'auraient plus jamais lieu...


	4. Byakuya, Larmes

Merci à Used Blue pour les trois review^^

Personnage, couple: Byakuya et IchiRuki (/!\ Bya, légèrement OoC)

Thème: Larmes

Rating: K+

* * *

Byakuya s'en voulait, même s'il n'en montrait rien ; un Kuchiki ne montrant pas ses sentiments. Mais pour lui, l'éxecution de Rukia était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas préférer suivre les lois, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, se disait-il. Et tout en regardant le portrait d'Hisana, il sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux sombres. Chaque domestique, chaque ancien savait que les nuits, il ne fallait surtout pas approcher de l'aile réservée au chef de famille. Byakuya ne voulait pas que l'on voit ses larmes. C'était indigne de son rang, de son statut, et de lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'après la guerre, Rukia a épousé Ichigo et qu'ils ont eu des enfants, Byakuya a laissé ses sentiments être vu. Qui ne fondrait pas, face à deux petites bouilles aux grands yeux et qui ne demandent qu'à être dans vos bras? Personne, pas même Byakuya qui ce jour-là, a pleuré tout en serrant son neveu et sa nièce contre lui.


	5. Ulquiorra, Fraccion

Personnage: Ulquiorra

Thème: Fraccion

Rating: K+

* * *

Yammy représentait la rage... Pourtant, Ulquiorra lui savait qu'il n'était pas si enragé que ça. Et Yammy se faisait tout petit(enfin, autant que possible) devant Ulquiorra. Il ne le contre-disait jamais.

Ulquiorra a eu à un moment des fraccion... Mais Aizen a arrêté de lui en fournir lorsque pour la vingtième fois du mois, ils étaient morts, sans raison apparente. Non, Ulquiorra ne buvait pas leur sang, comme Ichimaru s'était amusé à dire. Il avait gouté au sang des premiers et avait décrété que le sang d'ajuchas était bien meilleur que celui d'arrancar. Non, le pourquoi ils mourraient moins d'une semaine après leur affectation était qu'ils avaient énervé, ou simplement exaspéré l'ébène. Et Ulquiorra étant continuellement calme, lorsque sa patience atteignait ses limites, il pouvait faire vraiment peur... Les pauvres petits fraccion mourraient de peur devant la colère de leur supérieur. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Yammy lui était aussi obéissant. Il avait aussi déjà vu un Ulquiorra coléreux après que Grimmjow et Gin se soient amusés à lui donner une bouteille de jus de framboise, sa couleur ressemblant à du sang. Sur le coup, il lui avait fallut deux semaines pour s'en remmettre.


	6. Rangiku, Manque

Personnage: Rangiku

Thème: Manque

Rating: T

* * *

Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, Gin et Tousen, Rangiku ne s'était pas arrêtée de boire. Au contraire, elle buvait encore plus, ce qui exaspérait son capitaine au plus au point. Ce n'était leur trahison en elle-même qui provoquait ce besoin de boire. Ce qui la déprimait tant était surtout le fait que Gin soit à nouveau parti sans prévenir.

Depuis, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Elle s'était habituée aux visites surprises du capitaine de la troisième Division. Il venait, apportait du sake et prenait une belle cuite avec elle, le tout sous les yeux du jeune Capitaine. Celui-ci les avait souvent fait sortir à coups de pied dans le derrière. Il y avait aussi le fait que désormais, ses nuits étaient bien calmes. Trop pour elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude des visites noctures du "renard", et donc celle des nuits blanches.

Oui, décidément, Gin lui manquait et pour ça, elle le détestait.


	7. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Jeux Vidéos

Personnages: Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue

Thème: Jeux vidéo

Rating: K+

* * *

Si Inoue et Rukia n'étaient certes pas aussi fortes que les deux rouquins au combat, il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elles les battaient à plate couture. Depuis qu'Ichigo et Inoue s'étaient acheté une Wii chacun avec Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rukia passait son temps chez la rouquine et Renji chez la fraise. Et chaque samedi, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre pour jouer. Vous vous en doutez bien, Ichigo et Renji prenaient Ike et Marth et les filles, Peach et Zelda. C'est pourquoi les garçons abandonnaient très souvent la partie.

Comment digéreriez-vous le fait de vous être fait battre par deux princesses, l'une donnant des coups de fesses, l'autre utilisant la magie, alors que vous preniez les deux personnages les plus forts du jeu? Bah vous digérireriez pas. Et les deux têtes brûlées perdantes en avaient marre, si bien qu'ils avaient décrété que les filles trichaient, puisqu'il était impossible que eux deux perdent.

* * *

(Ouh les mauvais perdants!xD)


	8. Soi Fon, Peluche

Personnages: Soi Fon(allusions YoruSoi et GgioSoi =3)

Thème: Peluche

Rating: K+

* * *

Quand Yoruichi était partie, il y a cent ans de cela, Soi Fon avait investit dans un chat en peluche noir. Étrangement, celui-ci avait les yeux dorés, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la ressemblance avec sa Yoruichi-sama. Elle en avait donc fait son doudou. Lorsque la tristesse dûe au départ de sa maîtresse était trop grande, le soir venu, elle étreignait amoureusement la peluche en pleurant. Lorsque la colère l'emportait sur la peine, elle tentait d'étrangler la peluche, sans pour autant y mettre vraiment de l'ardeur.

Mais il y avait une chose qui l'avait intriguée, bien qu'elle ne s'en formalisait jamais: la peluche était bien plus chaude et soyeuse lorsqu'elle était triste.

* * *

Après la guerre contre Aizen, Yoruichi était devenue de mauvaise humeur...Était-ce car Soi Fon dormait désormais avec un tigre aux yeux d'or en peluche, et non plus un chat noir? Seule elle pourrait le dire...mais elle n'avouerait jamais être jalouse d'un ennemi bien plus faible qu'elle.


	9. Cirucci, Grade

Personnage: Cirucci

Thème: Grade

Rating: T

* * *

Cirucci en avait toujours voulu à Aizen depuis qu'elle avait été déchue de son grade de Quinta Espada. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir été déstituée de son "titre" en lui-même qui faisait naître en elle cette haine. Non, elle en voulait au shinigami renégat car il l'avait remplacée par une espèce d'asperge borgne accompagnée d'un chien-chien - certes assez mignon dans son genre - mais plus fidèle qu'un chien de berger - et dieu seul savait à quel point elle détestait cette attitude. De plus, pour elle, Nnoitra ne valait rien. Grimmjow pourrait le buter quand il le voulait.

Cependant, il y avait une autre raison. Mais celle-ci, Cirucci préfèrait l'oublier à jamais. Elle revoyait avec horreur les nuits où Aizen pénétrait dans sa chambre, sans même qu'elle s'en apperçoive, tout les arrancar étant sous l'emprise de Kyôga Suigetsu. Ainsi que les matins où ses pleurs retentissaient dans l'aile réservée aux Privaron alors qu'elle peinait à se lever pour se laver et tenter d'effacer les traces physiques de la nuit précédente. Car elle savait que celles mentales ne partiraient pas de si tôt...

* * *

(Kirai-chan, pas tueeeeerr!T-T...et j'ai dévié de mon thème là, non?^^') 


	10. Karin, Peur

Personnage: Karin

Thème: Peur

Rating: K+

* * *

Karin est forte, autant mentalement que physiquement. Les fantômes ne l'effrayaient pas plus que ça - ce ne sont que des âmes après tout -, à présent, les hollow la fuyaient - surtout quand elle avait son ballon de foot avec elle - et la plupart des phobies des filles de son âge n'étaient que des broutilles. Sauf que dans "la plupart", une phobie bien connue n'était pas comprise. Vous, vous avez peur des araignées?Et bien Karin, elle, n'en avait pas peur, non, elle, elle était complètement terrorisée par ces sales bêtes à huit pattes. A côté d'elles, les hollow étaient des bisounours! Pour faire clair, dès qu'elle en voyait une, elle hurlait à la mort pendant un centième de seconde - soit un cri de surprise normal - et se stoppait net. Puis repartait en souriant et ne revenait plus dans la pièce où la sale bête était avant une semaine au moins.

C'est pourquoi, en ce magnifique jour de juillet, lorsqu'elle alla à la cuisine, histoire de se servir un verre d'eau fraîche et qu'elle allait ouvrir le robinet d'eau, elle poussa un cri - cette fois de deux secondes et trèèès aïgu. Une araignée se trouvait juste à côté du robinet, sur le mur. Elle devait faire trois-quatre centimètres, pattes comprises, et faisait tranquillement sa toile. Isshin accourut, voir ce qui faisait pousser un pareil cri à sa fille et tomba sur une Karin souriante qui repartit comme si de rien n'était. Le papa-poule comprit rapidement la cause de ce cri en appercevant le monstre contourner le verre qu'avait prit Karin.

"Une crise d'arachnophobie, soupira-t-il en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps tiens..."

* * *

(basé/inspiré de/sur ce qui m'est arrivé il y a dix minutes...-_-''' Je suis à 350% arachnophobe, mais je peux pas les tuer moi-même...l'idée d'en toucher une, même avec un mouchoir, me répulse au plus haut point! xP *va vomir*) 


	11. Grimmjow, Ggio, MiraRose, Moqueries

Personnages: Grimmjow, Ggio, Mira-Rose

Thème: Moqueries

Rating: T

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Grimmjow, Ggio et Mira-Rose détestaient, c'était les moqueries des autres par rapport à leur forme féline. Les surnoms idiots fusaient. Ils avaient droit à des surnoms comme "chaton", "neko-chan" , "minet(te)", ou encore "tora-chan" -plus souvent utilisé pour Ggio. Ce qui les pesait aussi était - surtout pour la lionne -les remarques douteuses, du genre "J'vais te dompter moi, tu va voir Minet(te)!" ou "Tu vas plus pouvoir respirer tellement j'vais te faire ronronner!". Ces remarques les dégoutaient et Grimmjow ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire comprendre à Nnoitra.

Mais il y avait une personne qu'ils rêvaient tout trois de tuer. Celle-ci mettait régulièrement des souris en plastique, des pelotes de laine et autres jouets du monde réel destinés aux chats domestiques devant leur chambre. Ils recevaient aussi tout les jours une bouteille de lait, avec un petit mot leur disant de bien en profiter, le tout accompagné d'un dessin d'un chat buvant du lait. On leur mettait aussi souvent des croquettes pour chat à leur repas. Seulement...Cette personne, celle qui se moquait allègrement d'eux sans arrêt, ils ne pouvaient la buter. Tout simplement car il s'agissait de Gin, soit leur supérieur - et accessoirement aussi car il était plus fort qu'eux. Les pauvres félins étaient donc condamnés à subir les moqueries des autres et l'humour pourri de Gin.

* * *

(j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire un truc sur eux troi, mais comme là je me lance dans cinquinte mille projet à la fois...(un one-shot, deux fics et j'ai d'autres trucs à continuer...T-T''') Donc, peut-être un jour, j'écrirais quelque chose sur eux(autre qu'un drabble xD). Bye! =) )


	12. Ichigo, Rédaction

Personnage: Ichigo

Thème: Rédaction

Rating: K+

* * *

Ichigo soupirait depuis vingt bonnes minutes en écoutant distraitement son cours de japonais. Une rédaction finit par arriver. Le sujet donné était: "Écrivez une histoire où votre personnage serait le "héros" et où se passerait des choses plus dégentée les unes que les autres.". Ichigo regarda le sujet, septique. Sa prof ne devez vouloir que s'occuper pour donner un sujet aussi idiot. De plus, il ne voyait absolument pas quoi écrire.

Il rentra chez lui le soir venu et, installé à son bureau, plancha sur son devoir. La prof leur laissait à peine trois jours pour écrire ça, et il fallait minimum cinq copies doubles de remplies. "Mission impossible..."songea le rouquin avec agacement. Pendant dix minutes, il chercha, ne serait-ce qu'un début d'idée. Son badge de shinigami sonna et il alla tuer des hollow. Lorsqu'il revint, il tilta. La voilà, la solution! Il suffisait qu'il écrive ses aventures à la Soul Society!

* * *

Trois jours après, les copies furent rendues. Ichigo récoltat un 32/20 pour son histoire "Shinigami-daiko's life" de trente copies remplies recto-verso.

* * *

Appel à tout les membres de FF. net!Je lance une compet'!^^ Je voudrais que quelqu'un écrive la rédac' d'Ichigo!xD Pour plus d'information(si vous êtes intéressé), dîtes-le dans votre review, je vous enverrais un MP pour les consignes à respecter ^^ J'écrirais un One-shot avec le OC du gagnant(c'est moi qui votera pour le meilleur ^^) et le(s) perso de Bleach qu'il/elle veut ^^ la longueur variera en fonction de mon inspi mais je promet de ne pas faire en dessous de 6000mots!ù.ú J'attends plein de participants!^^ (plus le droit de s'inscrire dès que je l'aurais décidé!=P ce sera dit lors d'un drabble futur)

A bientôt!=D


	13. ByakuyaRenji, Autorité

Personnages/Couple: Byakuya/Renji

Thème: Autorité

Rating: T(pour "allusions" pas très cachées xD faudrait plutôt T+, si ça existait xDD)

* * *

Renji était obéissant. Enfin, uniquement avec son Taicho. Encore plus depuis que ce dernier l'avait laissé pour mort lors de l'exécution de Rukia. Renji se sentait encore plus pathétique face à Byakuya qu'avant. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Rukia, ni en battant Byakuya, ni quand Aizen a prit l'Hôgyôku dans le corps de la brune.

Byakuya, lui, commençait sérieusement à en avoir par dessus la tête de l'obéissance parfaite de son Lieutenant. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais une "mini-révolte" contre son autorité de temps en temps ne lui déplairait pas. Son Vice-capitaine était sensé être une bête sauvage, indomptable et imprévisible. Alors où se cachait la bête?

Pour la découvrir, Byakuya n'hésita pas à lui montrer sa face cachée. Et ce jour-là, Renji fut, supris,cela va de soi, mais aussi plus féroce qu'un fauve affamé et Byakuya ne regratta pas d'avoir mit de côté son rang et son titre.

Au contraire de la Sixième Division qui fut choquée à vie, d'avoir vu et entendu leur si noble, froid, taciturne et stricte capitaine hurler et gémir de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de leur Vice-capitaine, tout masque d'insensibilité tombé. Et le fait que toute leur Division les voit en plein ébat sexuel ne semblait pas les déranger, vu que les deux haut-gradés continuaient de s'en donner à cœur joie.

* * *

Le défi du drabble précédent attend toujours plus de participants x) 3, c'est pas beaucoup =P Merci à tous pour les review, au fait!xD


	14. Ulquiorra, Orihime, Amitié

Personnages: Ulquiorra, Orihime

Thème: Amitié

Rating:K

* * *

Ulquiorra n'avait jamais compris. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Orihime tenait tant à ses déchets qu'elle appelait "amis". Surtout qu'elle était partie de son -presque- plein gré pour les protéger. Et qu'eux venaient la chercher. Ils étaient donc allés contre sa volonté, non?...Quand Orihime l'eut claqué, il s'était dit que peut-être, au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'ils viennent. Pourquoi?N'était-elle pas bien ici?Ici où on la traiter "comme il se doit"?

Finalement, il comprit pourquoi elle n'avait jamais perdu confiance en ces déchets. Car, alors que son corps disparaissait, il eut l'impression de perdre une amie. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

* * *

Drabble fait car hier(31juillet 2010), j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie de primaire. La seule avec laquelle je me suis toujours entendue, avec laquelle je me suis vraiment amusée, avec laquelle j'étais vraiment moi-même. Donc là vous avez un drabble sur l'amitié, si j'ai une réponse de sa part, vous en aurez un soit dramatique, soit jovial xD Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir =3 A la prochaine!(soit aujourd'hui, soit demain, soit bientôt xD)


	15. Toshiro, Kusaka, Souvenirs

Personnages: Toshiro, Kusaka

Thème: Souvenirs

Rating:K+

* * *

Pourquoi était-il devenu si violent?Voilà la question que se posait Toshiro Hitsugaya. Il y avait déjà un trois ans, que la guerre était finie, Aizen mort et que le second possesseur d'Hyorinmaru était... Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Pourtant, d'autres étaient morts, dont Hinamori et Rangiku. Alors pourquoi le simple fait de penser que son ami d'enfance soit...Eh voilà, ça recommençait! Trop de souvenir l'empêchaient de l'oublier et surtout d'accepter "ça". Tout ce qui s'était produit avec lui, leurs études, la confrontation avec le Central 46...!"En parlant de cela...Aizen avait déjà décimé la Chambre des 46 à cette époque? Était-ce lui qui avait voulu que Kusaka meurt?" s'écria mentalement le jeune capitaine.

Il venait de dire enfin cette vérité qui le tiraillait. Et il le regretta, car des larmes apparurent à ces yeux et il s'effondra. Kusaka était mort.

* * *

Je ne suis pas les scans(je peux pas...-_-'') et j'en suis toujours qu'à l'épisode 267, alors j'ai fini la guerre à ma façon!xD

Je suis fane du ToshiKusa(plus que du ToshiGin, c'est dire!*O*)!

Pour le "Est-ce Aizen qui.." Je persiste à penser que c'est Aizen qui a voulu la mort de Kusaka quand ils était enfants! Il y a 100ans, Aizen avait déjà la Ch.46 sous son contrôle! Et Toshi et Kusa ne peuvent pas avoir plus de 100ans, non?


	16. Kuchiki père et fils, Passé

Personnages: Kuchiki père et fils

Thème: euh...Passé?^^'

Rating:K+

* * *

Soujun. Soujun Kuchiki. Depuis le temps, il pensait avoir oublié son prénom. Pas qu'il le voulait, mais il s'était passé énormément de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une vieille servante de sa famille, qui avait connu son père, lui avait souvent répété qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et plus le caractère du jeune chef s'était affirmé, plus cette servante lui disait que son grand-père avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Son père était plus souriant, moins froid aussi. Mais Byakuya n'en n'avait cure. Il était comme il était et changeait tiendrait du miracle.

Mais à écouter les dires de cette servante, il aurait était mieux pour lui d'avoir le caractère de son père. Mais Ginrei lui avait fait se forger un caractère froid, sûrement de peur qu'il ne suivent l'exemple de son oncle. Byakuya aurait souhaité savoir ce que son père aurait pensé de lui, maintenant.

* * *

Pour savoir d'où je sors le père de Bya(qui est réel!et plus beau que Bya*Ç* je largue Bya et prends son père!x3) aller voir ce blog, premier article(enlevez les espaces)

hiruma100. skyrock. com ->il y aussi d'autres perso, présents avant l'arc turn back the pendulum(dont la mère d'Iba xD)


	17. Ichigo, Harribel, Vue

Personnages/Couple: Ichigo/Harribel(demandé par Freak666chaos)

Thème: Vue

Rating: K+

* * *

Ichigo ne la connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais pourtant, quand il l'a apperçue, au sol, il a tout de suite compris qui l'avait blessée. Même la glace qui la recouvrait en partie ne l'avait pas trompé. C'est Zanpakuto en main que le roux se jeta sur le traître de la Soul Society. Pourquoi?Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Et pour le moment, son esprit était trop occupé à trouver le moyen de tuer cet ordure.

* * *

TT-TT Désolée Freak, c'est hyper court mais bon...IchiHarribel, c'est pas facile à faire, quand on veut rester dans l'univers de Bleach, sans trop tout modifier...^^'' Et puis, je rappelle: j'ai pas d'ordi, donc j'en suis toujours à l'épisode 267, je ne peux pas lire les scans depuis la DSi. Voilà. u.u maintenant, faut que j'aille écrire des chap' pour ma ptite fic...


	18. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Cris

Merci pour toutes vos review!y.y je n'en suis pas digne! Un drabble, sur mon couple hyper trop préféré (xD). Allusion douteuse(déjà moins qu emon dernier "rêve Bleach"...Vous voulez savoir?nan, bah tant pi!xD j'ai rêvé que je faisais des trucs classés M avec Gin!x33333), trucs drôles xD (je vais surtout ridiculiser Grimmy)...On y va!

* * *

Personnages/Couple: GrimmUlqui

Thème: Cris

Rating: T (je vous ai pas djà sorti le T+? xD)

* * *

Grimmjow haïssait les films d'horreur. Il était, certes, un grand prédateur, qui n'avait peur de rien et tout et tout. Mais voir des zombies s'attaquer à des humains, il supportait pas. Pas dans le sens où il trouvait leurs actes odieux, répugnant etc... Non, dans le sens où des que l'un des zombies montrait sa tête, il hurlait à la mort. Et lorsqu'il regardait l'un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc en compagnie de son rival, mais néanmoins amant, ce dernier ce moquait éperdument de lui en pouffant(fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus).

Cependant, Grimmjow adorait se venger de ses moqueries le soir même(où l'instant d'après, ça dépendait). Sauf que là, ce n'était plus son(ses) cris qui retentissaient, mais ceux (plus) si rares d'Ulquiorra.

* * *

L'idée m'est venue en regardant Medium xD  
Normalement, vous devriez avoir bientôt(herm...)un nouveau chapitre de Ketsueki no Hime ^^ (j'en suis qu'à 3636 mots mais bon ^^'''' c'est déjà mieux que rien!)

Bye~


	19. Soi, Omaeda, Chantage

Personnages/Couple: Soi Fon, Omaeda - YoruSoi

Thème: Chantage

Rating: K

Soi Fon soupira. Encore une fois, son laideron de Lieutenant était en retard, sûrment en train de manger. La question que tout le monde se posait était: "Mais qu'est-ce qui pousse Soi Fon à le garder?". La réponse était simplissime. Il l'avait filmée un jour où elle avait un peu trop bu et où elle déclarait sa flamme à Yoruichi...Enfin, à un arbre représentant appremment son idole, vu comme elle pleurait en lui disant qu'elle lui en voulait tant pour l'avoir abandonnée, mais quand même temps, elle l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Bref, si jamais l'on venait à visionner cette vidéo, c'en était fini d'elle et de sa réputation d'assassin au sang de glace.

Omaeda n'avait émit que deux souhait. Celui de ne pas être rétrogradé et celui qu'elle ne l'approche pas, Suzumebachi sous sa forme libérée. Soi avait rougit de honte puis avait tourné les talon en lui déclarant qu'elle acceptait, que cette vidéo devait rester top secrète et qu'il se comportait comme un vrai gamin, à faire du chantage.


	20. Nanao, Musique

Personnage: Nanao

Thème: Musique

Rating: K

* * *

On disait que Nanao était une bourrau de travail. Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Elle prenait rarement congé, faisait uniquement les pauses déjeuners -que si elle loupait, elle risquerait de faire une crise d'hypoglicémie et dans ce cas, elle prendrait du retard sur son travail- et emportait toujours des tonnes de dossiers incomplet chez elle. Mais Yamamoto -enfin, surtout Sasakibe, le vieux ne regardant pas les dossiers lui-même- avait remarqué que la qualité des dossiers qu'elle emportait était un peu moins bonne. Notre cher commandant étant un tantinet curieux voulut savoir le pourquoi du comment et envoya son Lieutenant découvrir la réponse.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son Lieutenant lui appris que la brune finissait les dossiers en musique. Nanao utilisait le lecteur MP3 que Rukia avait ramené pour chaque femme de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, et mettait le son à fond tant les musiques présentes dessus lui plaisait. Seulement, comme ça, elle était plus concentrée sur les paroles que sur la paperasse et oubliait des mots, des phrases ou autres.

* * *

Pas terrible hein?...^^'' Je suis en train d'écouter les opening, ending de certains anime(MP3 prêté par ma pote et où il y a des musiques d'anime que j'ai jamais vu xD) Et je dois avouer que je suis plus concnetrée sur les paroles des chansons que sur ce que j'écris XD (Viva les opening de FMA ou Rolling Star de Yui ^^)


	21. Harribel, Te Amo

Personnages/Couple: ?/Harribel

Thème: _Te Amo _(*note sur un calepin* ne plus écouter Rihanna quand je me décide à écrire un drabble...*

Rating: M , même si c'est pas hyper détaillé .

C'est au POV du perso mystère...^^ (je ne donne aucun indice à propos de qui il s'agit!Celui/celle qui trouvera la première(regarder les review pour savoir si vous êtes le/la premier/ère) aura droit à un one-shot sur le couple de son choix(absolument n'importe lequel!) et je m'engage à écrire au moins 6000mots!)

* * *

Caché(e) derrière un mur, je t'observe. Tu es en plein entraînement, et tu te donnes à fond. Tu veux tout surpasser, tu veux tous les tuer et toutes les venger. Tu as toujours été droite, obéissante et juste. Mais en voyant tes fraccion se faire tuées, tu ne l'a plus supporté. Aizen s'était joué de toi, il t'avait promis qu'elles ne risquaient rien. Tu l'avais cru, toi qui lui aurait voué un culte. Tes fraccion t'avaient suivies, elles t'étaient fidèles, autant sur le plan fraccion/espada que dans l'intimité. Je ne comptais plus les fois où, toujours caché(e), je te regardais, gémir et tordre de plaisir sous leurs caresses, ou encore en train de leur faire ressentir le même plaisir avec tes mains expertes. Tu préférais les filles, moins brutes, plus joueuses et surtout plus excitantes, d'après toi. Tu préférais les frôlements, certes frustrants, aux pénétrations brutales, comme certains garçons font, le désir se faisant plus intense.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être à leur place, mais d'être seul(e) avec toi et t'entendre murmurer et crier mon nom, perdue dans les limbes de la luxure... Mais je n'ai aucune chance, tu ne me connais pas... Ou de nom, et malgré que tu m'ais déjà vu, je doute que tu puisses être attirée par une horreur comme moi...

* * *

Voilà =P Deux choses concernants le perso Mystère: 1- Il peut s'agir d'un garçon comme d'une fille, je suis accro au yuri pour info xD 2- "horreur comme moi" le perso se sous-estime petu-être...


	22. IsshinMasaki, KaienMiya, ByaHisa, Hasard

Personnages/Couples: IsshinMasaki, KaienMiyako, ByakuyaHisana

Thème: Hasard

Rating: K

O.O Bon, vous pouvez laisser tomber le défi du drabble précédent...Yuna-Hanae a trouvé, bien qu'au pif. La réponse était Cirucci... x) Bravo Hanae-chan! xD Tu auras le droit à un One-shot de plus de 6000mots! Sur le couple de ton choix!(sauf UkiUno, je t'en dois déjà un alors bon...Un autre couple =P) En prime, un drabble sur le hasard car...Le hasard fait bien les choses xD N'est-ce pas ma Hanae-chan?x)

Isshin est bruyant, surexcité, complètement débile(dixit Ichigo). Ça, tout le monde est au courant. Masaki était calme, discrète et attentionnée. A la naissance d'Ichigo, puis de Yuzu et Karin, Isshin avait sauté de joie et annoncé carrément à la télé, la naissance de ses enfants. Masaki, elle, s'était contentée de s'occuper de ses bouts d'choux en riant et souriant.

Kaien était toujours optimiste, à encourager les shinigami de sa Division; une vraie pile électrique en somme. Miyako gardait toujours le sourire, faisait attention à chaque shinigami de sa Division et repérait ceux qui avaient du mal; un modèle de sagesse. Kaien était prêt à tout pour Miyako, il le lui avait dit."S'il fallait embrasser le Soutaicho, je le ferais!" avait-il un jour clamé, sous le rire de sa femme.

Byakuya est noble, fier et froid. Hisana venait de Rukongai, était chaleureuse mais rongée par les remords. A la mort d'Hisana, si Byakuya n'a pas pleuré, c'est car il savait que s'il le faisait, Hisana, même morte aurait la conscience troublée. Savoir qu'elle avait blessé de par sa mort, le seul homme qui ne l'ait jamais aimée, bien qu'elle ne put le lui rendre, l'aurait accablée de plus de remords qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Ils étaient tous des opposés extrêmes, mais malgré cela, ils s'étaient aimés. Leur rencontre n'était dûe qu'au hasard et leur mort, du même hasard. Il fait parfois bien les choses, d'autres fois, il fait le contraire...


	23. Ichigo et les shinigami, Télévision

Personnages: Ichigo et les shinigami

Thème: Télévision

Rating: K

Il leur avait bien dit!Il leur avait dit de ne PAS faire ça! Mais bien évidemment, on ne l'écoute pas, lui, le vulgaire shinigami de substitut -oh, qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait ce terme rabaissant!-, lui qui fait leur boulot à eux, shinigami haut-gradés -quoiqu'il en doutait parfois. Et puis, où cette idiote de Rukia s'était-elle crue permise de leur parler de ça? Nan mais oh! Maintenant, il se coltinait une bande de shinigami, tous cloitrés dans son salon. Et pourquoi ça? Car Rukia, en bonne femme (euh...) qu'elle était avait parlé à tous de ça! C'est la dernière fois qu'il lui montré un nouveau truc!

On avait pas idée de devenir autant accro à un anime! Surtout pas un truc où il y a autant de garçons! Son parquet souffrait déjà assez avec la bave de la Kuchiki!

Pas terrible...Mais l'idée m'ait venue en voyant le "bug" son du deuxième épisode de FMA qui passait aujourd'hui sur mcm...Hier ça l'a fait aussi... Avec mon frère, on dit que c'est des messages subliminaux... N'empêche, c'est voulu, on voit bien que ça fait une sorte de musique... Mais ça fait un peu flipper ^^'


	24. L'AFS et Yamamoto, Boucles d'oreilles

Personnages: L'Association des Femmes Shinigami, Yamamoto

Thème: Boucles d'oreilles

Rating: K

Aujourd'hui, l'AFS toute entière(soit environ cinquante-mille femmes)se trouvait face à un Yamamoto désemparé. Il était à ça prêt de se taper sa tête toute cicatrisée sur le bureau devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû renvoyer Rukia Kuchiki sur Terre...

Celle-ci était revenue avec deux anneaux à ses oreilles. Des "créoles" qu'elle avait dit... Vu comme ça, rien d'inquiétant. Sauf que depuis que Matsumoto les avait vues, elle en avait fait la promo chez toute la gent féminine. Le vi...vénérable Commandant Yamamoto se retrouvait donc devant une armée de femmes demandant l'installation de bijouteries à prix abordable-les autres étaient pour les nobles, donc excessivement chères- et où elles pourraient se faire percer les oreilles.

Le vieux céda (Unohana est très convaincante) finalement et la 'révolution' commença. Mais il était certain d'avoir vu des hommes dans la foule...

Un petit drabble merdique car...Depuis hier (2/09/2010, notez-le sur vos calendriers xD) j'ai...Les oreilles percées! A moi les plus belles boucles d'oreilles du monde! xD


	25. GinRan, Juste une fois

Personnages/Couple: GinRan

Thème: Juste une fois.

Rating: K (du bien gentil mais tristounet...)

Juste une fois. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Avant qu'il ne reparte pour retourner aux côtés du Capitaine Aizen. Elle se doutait qu'elle le verrait encore moins qu'avant. Alors pourquoi refusait-il? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune pourtant. Et même si, il lui aurait rapporté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors pourquoi refusait-il cette simple requête?

Ils étaient au bord d'un lac, en pleine nuit d'hiver. Le vent glacé leur coupait la respiration en les fouettant de toute sa puissance. Mais aucun ne vacillait. Elle voulait une réponse à ce refus et lui ne la lui donnerait pas. Il avait ses raisons, mais comment expliquer à son amie qu'il lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose à l'avenir, sans révéler les plans d'Aizen? De plus, il s'était forgé une réputation de coureur de jupons, alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça?

Embrasse-moi, Gin.

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi?

Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Ran-chan...

Un peu déprimant non?^^' Désolée, j'ai pas le moral. Hier j'avais mis mes créoles pour mon exposé(j'ai eu 20/20! Arigato Yui-sama! y.y). Toute la journée, ça allait. Le soir, je les ai enlevées et celle de droite, c'est allé. Mais celle de gauche saignait et j'arrivais à trouver le trou, derrière l'oreille... C'est ma mère qui m'a remise la médicale de ce côté... J'enlève plus les boucles médicales, fini. y.y


	26. Ichigo, Rukia, Sensations

Personnages: Rukia, Ichigo (et une allusion extrêmement minime à de l'IchiRuki x) )

Thème: Sensations

Rating: K (oui, si y en a qui ont pensé à un truc... chaud, c'es raté xD)

Ichigo regrettait amèrement d'avoir emmener la Kuchiki au parc d'attraction. Non pas que sa compagine lui déplaisait! Loin de lui cette idée! C'était juste que ses oreilles, elles, n'avaient pas très apprécié le cri -de terreur, joie, excitation mêlées- de la brunette lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans les montagnes russes.

Rukia, elle, était encore toute chose des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé. Ressentir tant de peur, d'adrénaline et de joie en un si court laps de temps l'avait vraiment surprise, mais dans le meilleur sens possible. Elle avait hurlé si fort durant l'attraction qu'elle-même avait cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais crié si fort et si aigu. Pas même lorsque la collection limitée de peluches Chappy grandeur nature, qui parlent et qui dansent était sortie à prix cassé dans la mini-superette à côté de la Clinique Kurosaki.


End file.
